1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, in particular, the present invention relates to a retractable multifunctional connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial BUS, USB, is widely used in a great variety of communication products nowadays. At least one or more USB connectors can be seen on a single communication product. Mini USB connectors and Micro USB connectors having smaller dimensions therefore are usually being utilized in portable devices.
However, the conventional connectors have only one type of USB module thereon. In other words, a USB connector is only compatible to any one of the following standards: USB Type-A, USB Type-B, Mini USB, Micro USB and the like. The USB connector is exclusive to one type of USB module resulting in limited application.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a novel connecting device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.